This invention relates to a container of the type utilized to transport an article(s) supported by a hanger, and more particularly to a corrugated paperboard container suitable for shipping an airline passenger's garment bag, which has an improved top panel arrangement for supporting a hanger.
Paperboard containers are commonly used for shipping hanger-supported articles such as hanger-supported garments and airline passengers' garment bags. One such container is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,883,042. The disclosed container employs a plurality of top panels to hang hanger-supported articles therefrom. The top panels are superposed one on another to ensure the structural strength of the top portion of the container. The top panels except for the uppermost one have slots and apertures for engaging the hooks of hangers. The uppermost panel is glued to the lower adjacent panel to function as a hanger retainer for preventing the hangers from disengaging from the slots and apertures.
Another conventional garment container is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,944,395. The container of this patent includes a hanger bar structure joined at one end thereof to the front wall of the container and engaged at the other end thereof with the rear wall of the container. A retainer panel is foldably joined to the rear wall and is disposed over the hanger bar structure to secure hangers placed on the structure in position. This retainer panel is held in the securing position by an integral portion thereof forced by the paperboard resiliency to be disposed under the adjacent portion of the container. It is likely in the container of this patent that the retainer panel may be accidentally displaced from the securing position in which it prevents hangers from coming off of the hanger bar structure.
What is needed, therefore, is a container for a hanger-supported article. Such a container should have a sturdy hanger support means which requires less material. Such a container should also have a hanger retainer means which can be reliably locked in a securing position without using glue or any other adhesives.